Underwater explosive devices include hydro-reactive devices in which elements of the device react exothermically to form a hot reaction mass that produces an explosion when the reaction mass comes into contact with water. The explosion produces shock energy, bubble energy, and impulse. Ideally, the explosion is generated with little or no waste energy production and little or no material waste in the form of unreacted elements.